Two For All
by MNR-AMR
Summary: Things aren't always the same. Izuku Midoriya was born with an amazing Quirk that even Bakugou acknowledges his strength. All Might's fight with All For One went public, and he made a near full recovery; despite this, he is concerned about the degradation of his Quirk. AU. Hopefully ends up being long.


TFA

_P1 : Izuku Midoriya_

_Ever since he discovered the world of heroism, he wanted nothing more than to be a hero too. To be a shining pillar of strength for people to look towards, to be a protector and a source of hope. Perhaps his desires weren't that refined at first, but it certainly grew into the desire to be someone that, no matter the circumstances and no matter the odds, he would instill hope and security within those who see him. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of his Idol, the number one hero, the Symbol Of Peace, All Might. _

_It would startle him and everyone who knew him when his Quirk first manifested. His mother's Quirk was a fairly weak form of telekinesis only capable of keeping things in place or pulling them towards her, and his father's Quirk was the ability to breathe fire, and not all that much at that. By all means he would follow the normal path of getting a better version of one of their Quirks, or a composite of the two. _

_But he got something entirely different. It made his skin crackle with electricity and his eyes shine a piercing emerald green, and gave him incredible strength, speed, endurance… essentially everything that was basic human ability, but enhanced dozens to hundreds of times over. _

_It was later discovered that this was the result of an unusual mutation of the Quirk metagene during the Zygote phase of conception, a one in five million or so chance to happen. He could have very well been Quirkless, or maybe had one of the standard divinations of Quirked individuals. He may have even been dead, but that would have been a tragedy. _

_Nonetheless, he was certain that it was a blessing, a Quirk undoubtedly stronger and more versatile than whatever he could have gotten naturally. He was thankful, not taking for granted the power he was given as he grew up, testing it as all children do with their special powers. It mattered not that he continued having to be sent to the doctor's office every week or two to get a cast for one of his arms or legs, trial and error was natural for such a power. His mother never stopped worrying, but wouldn't faint if she saw her baby boy in bad shape. He was strong for a reason, and she knew it. _

_All the better for the future, where seeing her baby boy take a hit that could likely crumple a semi truck flat would do nothing more than push him back an inch or two, right?_

* * *

_P2 : All Might_

_Within a thread of his life, Toshinori Yagi accepts his Sidekick's proposal to make his current status known to the world, for the good of the future. This ensured him the best possible recovery path - bringing forth thousands of individuals willing to donate organs or use their various Quirks to help save the man they called All Might. _

_He abhorred the idea of letting villainy rise up while he is out of commission and in the hospital, recovering, the lapse of his presence bringing forth potentially tens of thousands of villains and other petty thieves aiming to make gains while the Symbol Of Peace is down and out. Perhaps worse, in his opinion, was that he would do this only to be taking advantage of the public's overwhelming support and adoration of him and his good deeds. _

_He hated himself the most for accepting that outcome, wishing for nothing more than to keep his injury under wraps and continue his heroing as he once did. Burdening the public with both worry over his health while also condemning them to larger volumes of villain attacks… that just wasn't something he could easily forgive himself for. _

_He could not fight the argument that Sir Nighteye gave him, however. What good was he in a weakened state for just six hours a day in just a month when, if he goes through with letting the world know of his injury, he could make a near full recovery and work all day just as he once did in just five months instead? And, mind you, for well over a decade longer than the other? The choice was clear, and, admittedly, it wasn't his choice to make anyways. _

_He made his displeasure known to the world of villains the moment he stepped foot out of the hospital, working with vigor nobody knew he had for two whole years until finally slowing down, falling into his usual routine. _

_He made a note of his Quirk's degradation, however. Where he once could hold his transformation indefinitely and had only a few kilograms difference between his normal and transformed states, he could now only hold it for about seventeen hours a day and his normal form was now twenty kilograms lighter. Over the course of five years after his injury, he was down to fifteen and a half hours and lost another ten kilograms, reminding him that he could not last forever. _

_Another decade or so and he would be weakened enough that he could fall to villains far weaker than All For One, and that thought scared him. That man - no, monster, was still out there, hiding, biding his time and undoubtedly hatching plans for the future… _

_He would have to find a successor sooner or later, and his time was running out. Principal Nezu's offer was looking more appealing by the day, surely UA would yield a fine budding hero he could call a Successor, even if it took a few years to find them. He would take up the chimera's offer, certainly!_

* * *

It was a normal day for one Izuku Midoriya, the boy cheerfully laughing at one of his schoolmate's jokes. Being the first day of his last year at Aldera Junior High, he was in good spirits - better than normal, especially since he got his U.A. mock tests' results back - he aced them. He was sure Katsuki aced them, too, as they weren't ridiculously hard, but hard enough that anybody not entirely serious about entering into the prestigious Hero High School would score badly.

Though that wasn't all. He was nearly ecstatic, he even got to witness a villain attack up close! (Well that's not exactly a thing to be proud of, but nobody was hurt and he got to see a bunch of heroes up close!) This particular attack had him see Kamui Woods and Mount Lady, the former's thunder being stolen from him at the last second by the new Heroine, this being one of her more… _Fame chasing _exploits. His cheeks never did lose the full dusting _that_ sight had given him.

He busied himself with conversation and writing in his book, a diary of sorts, about the things he's seen or heard, and things he wants to do. Long ago he had wanted to catalogue every single hero and villain he could, taking apart their Quirks and tactics, how to bolster their abilities or counter them according to what he would be up against.

He tossed the idea of writing it all down out the window after his third book, having learned that his Quirk - "Power Up", 'A Quirk that boosts natural human ability exponentially based upon how much power is being used' not only boosts his physical strength, speed, and endurance, but also his reaction time, thought processing and, well, everything. Using just a half of a percent of his power could let him be as strong as over a dozen men, and think just as fast as every single one of them combined. The ability to perceive reality twenty, a hundred, or even a thousand times faster was well within his Quirk's limits… however nauseating or disorienting it may be to utilize his ability on his brain for that much power, or that he'll get a bloody nose or worse if he uses too much…

While the brain isn't a muscle, and he cannot physically destroy it with his Quirk's power, the blowback for using too much on it specifically was nasty and difficult to mitigate. A bloody nose is nothing compared to a full blown coma, which he was lucky only persisted for three days the last time he tried it. He wouldn't risk doing that again - although that was six years ago. What could he do now?

Anyways, he abandoned his idea for writing down everything on everyone, and opted instead for thinking of things on the spot or in his offtime. It also gained him the class's envy, being able to get through any math assignment in little longer than it takes him to write the answers down should he desire it.

He notices the classroom door start to open, knowing that the teacher was finally there, and he was carrying a big stack of papers... presumably for them to either fill out or to take home to their parents, as usual.

"Good morning, class." He greets as he makes his way to his desk, setting down the stack of papers before him as he sits down. By now the entire class is quiet, everyone staring intently at the teacher as he settles himself properly.

"Since this is your last year here, it's time for you all to think seriously about your futures." He says, then picks one of the papers up. "I'll be passing these career path pamphlets out in a moment, but…" he paused, and smiled as he heard the telltale sound of his students' Quirks activating. "Most of you are pretty much planning on getting into the Hero course, right?"

He let the students have a short bit of fun, "yes, yes, you all have quite wonderful Quirks, but remember that using your powers during class is against the rules!" He lightly reminds them, quieting many of them down. "Now, while that is the goal of many children your age, it is important to have a backup plan in case any of you fail the hero course exams. You don't want to be completely helpless if that option isn't on the table anymore - not to discourage any of you, but that's just the way things are. If getting into the Hero Course is your plan, then please, do think of what you would like to do most other than that."

The class grew somber, many of the students knowing that many of them could easily fall on the way there. Some Quirks just weren't meant for heroics, but others? "It's good that you're being realistic about this, Teach. Not everyone here has a Quirk or the willpower to make it as a hero. Lotta ya'll who'll get through will amount to nothing more than a C-lister or below." Katsuki Bakugou is one of those people. And the resulting angered yells aimed at the boy are all the more assurance of that.

"That was completely uncalled for, Katsuki!" "What the hell was that for, asshole?" "Kacchan… don't be an ass." The last one he allowed himself to hear, but cared little for it at the moment. "Ah, yeah, Bakugou's aiming to get into U.A., isn't he?" the teacher think-talks to himself, perhaps a bit too loudly. The blank stares and sudden hushed conversations about the 'nigh impossible' to enter U.A. High put a massive grin on the explosive blond's face.

"Zero ambition. That's all that I am hearing from you extras, you see a challenge and do something worse than giving up! You don't even want to try! I already aced the mock tests, I'm the only one of you talking who's got a real shot at getting into U.A. I'm gunna surpass All Might and become the next number one! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

His rant was cut short by the teacher's voice. "Though Midoriya wants to get into U.A. as well." It was clear that he wanted the explosive boy to stop, so why not rain on his parade a bit? "Teacher…" he starts. "Don't compare me to Midoriya. I said I'll be the number one hero, but being first on the list is arbitrary to that goal. Him? He'll take All Might's place as the Symbol Of Peace by the time he's outta that place!" Katsuki laughed, "And he ain't gunna earn shit giving away all his money to charity!" That was an arguable but truthful statement.

Katsuki knew very well just what his friend was capable of. He could kick the greenette's ass, but he couldn't actually beat him. Even his largest and most powerful explosions would do little more than annoy the boy. He knew that it was an impossible goal to surpass him, or All Might, but he'd fight All For One before he gives up on a fight like some limp-wristed wuss! placing a goal so far ahead of you only lets you climb higher, damnit!

The rest of the school day went by as slowly as could be, Izuku scolding Katsuki during break, and lunch, to no effect. He may be smart but he was stubborn as a mule. A mule with the strength and the laziness of a thousand mules combined. He could only sigh in exasperation as class continued, hearing quiet complaints being passed along amongst smaller groups throughout the day.

* * *

Izuku's trip home after school was peaceful, he was walking alone on the usual path because Katsuki had apparently been dragged off to the arcade by his 'lackeys' or followers. How anybody can see themself as a 'friend' of Katsuki when he thinks them all lower than him, he did not know. Perhaps it was actually Katsuki not pushing them away, so he would not be totally alone outside of the greenette? Izuku wasn't always free, he had made friends out of literally everyone at school and almost everyone within a five block radius of his house. Regardless, Katsuki made it a point to not acknowledge anyone who didn't show enough resolve to be 'worthy' of his time.

He was curious when he heard a sloshing sound coming from a manhole cover he just passed, mostly because it was louder than whatever a rat could make or anything else that _should_ be down there. And, faintly, he could hear _thumping_ getting closer and closer. He just had to turn around and look for a moment, and then spotted the green, sickly and disgusting sludge flow through the key point and the bar-hole, and all along the sides of it. It quickly looked atop The metal cap and then an eye emerged, certainly far larger than whatever it had fit through. The whole body of this person was liquid, then. How did their brain work? That was a question he couldn't find the answer to instantly.

"Heh, a medium sized invisibility cloak… A rather fit one, too!" The mass of sludge said, lunging forwards towards Izuku. He suddenly seemed about four times larger, taking up almost the entire underpass alone. What he said - invisibility cloak? He'd try to wear him like a second skin? If… this villain, Izuku decided, had killed people before.

_'liquid body, liquid eyes, liquid everything. Can fit entire organs through spaces less than half an inch in diameter. Would he die if he were seperated? Hmm. I can dodge, or run, or I can make him explode…' _he may sound calm, but that was far from the truth. The blood in his nose was evident of that - using his Quirk to think a few hundred times faster. All of the other thoughts running through his head were there and had him scared, but his options were really just limited to the three he had specified. He still heard the thumping sound, it sounded pretty close now. Was it a hero?

He didn't have the time to think on it though, and stopped using his power on his mind, instead using it on his body. He punched with about 30% of his power, stopping his fist just half an inch short of the approaching villain's face. A moment later, the villain exploded - compressed air shooting into the villain's face and upper body and more air shortly taking apart the rest of him, scattering the sludge _everywhere_ at the same time. Worse, the _boom_ and _crack _he heard from his own fist let him know he broke the sound barrier with that move. His entire school uniform from the shoulder down was just _gone,_ whatever tatters remained of it violently circulating in the air were on fire, and his arm burned from the friction. Soon enough, he knows, air friction won't even be felt through his skin. That, or he'd get used to it. Ah, the tops of his fingers were smoking a little. Neat.

Izuku looked around at the mess, taking in the scene. That was the first villain he'd ever had to face - all alone, nobody to see what happened, leaving him to explain what happened all by himself - and the sudden realization that the once distant thumping was more like rounds of thunder as the ground rumbled beneath his feet.

**"Woah."** It was a voice full of surprise and also strength and it was extremely familiar. A moment later a lock of golden, upright hair made itself visible as a strong, tanned arm held the manhole cover with ease, the figure rising from the depths of the sewer below. Izuku was shocked into silence as he watched his Idol, All Might, rise up in front of him.

The Titan of a Hero looked around at the scene before him, seeing what was, or, _is, _the villain that he was chasing, all over the place. He also made note of the strong after current of wind that should not be here, in a mostly covered underpass decidedly perpendicular to the coastline. Interesting was the floating fragments of school uniform that were also in fire, a few on the ground, and the damage to the boy's uniform. He had done this - was that smoke coming from his fingers? Did he have a fire quirk? Probably not, the liquid didn't seem to be hot nor could he smell anything indicating otherwise.

**"I'm quite sorry, dear Citizen! I only just recently came to this part of the city and hadn't known the sewer system's layout, letting this villain get ahead of me! Had you not been able to stop him, I fear he may have escaped, or worse! I thank you for your assistance… and once again, I am sorry, I should not have let him get away so easily." **The Titan was genuine in his apology, and also in his praise. Izuku was still stunned by the hero's presence, but responded nonetheless. "o-oh, there's he need to be sorry, All Might! He seemed to be able to slip through that cover with ease, I don't think anybody could have kept up with him like you did!"

The hero chuckled. Ah, enthralled youth. He really was at fault, but they forgive him and many other heroes alike, not everyone is perfect in their decisions or abilities, it is human to be capable of failing, even for a man such as All Might. **"Thank you, my boy. Now, could you tell me how you managed to break him apart? It's actually exactly what I had in mind in order to stop him, raw strength versus liquid isn't going to go all that well in my favor… so I'd just blow em' apart! Haha." **

Izuku was surprised that he had the same mindset, but agreed that All Might's raw strength probably wouldn't do very well against a villain whose body was entirely made out of liquid… putting more force into a punch or a cut so as to compress air and 'explode' the liquid is really the only way to do it… and for Izuku, too, since his lightning doesn't seem to actually carry a charge.

"I actually have a strength Quirk, too." Izuku says, catching the hero's attention. He may already be at work putting globs of villain into soda bottles, but he definitely had his full attention onto the boy. "It's called 'Power Up' a Quirk that boosts natural human ability exponentially based on how much power is used. I used about thirty percent in one punch to compress the air between me and him enough to make an explosion... it ripped my uniform's shoulder into oblivion and burnt the remains, and the air friction singed my arm a bit, but otherwise I'm fine. And I can handle that without issue. Oh, this -" he opens his bag and finds a tissue, wiping his nose with it, and then shows the blood there - "using my Quirk on my brain has some staggering drawbacks dependant on how much is used, three percent does this, but speeds up my brain a few hundred times compared to normal." He explains.

All Might seems to think on what he heard for a few moments, nodding his head in understanding. **"Well that sounds extremely powerful, my boy. It gives you exponential strength and speed, even though processing? I assume eyesight and durability as well? What of your senses, such as smell or taste?" **The hero was _really _intrigued. He would happily oblige. And so, oblige he did. He spouted on and on about his Quirk as All Might asked about it, answering in confusion as the Hero asked if he had eaten somebody's hair or blood before he got it, but then explained that it was the result of a rare mutation of the Quirk metagene when he was nothing more than a Zygote. That part seemed to really interest the Hero.

They continued talking for a good thirty minutes, time seeming to just fly by as the boy explained his Quirk in great detail to the hero. He was truly clueless as to why the man showed such interest and even asked some odd things about it, like when he was explaining the 'mass of energy' he could feel nearly exploding out of him, All Might asked if it was like an 'ocean' or a 'wildfire' which, admittedly, it could actually be likened to. Like an ocean of fire, and differentiating between pulling on all of it or just a small stream has been his primary focus for quite some time. Keeping himself fit was easy enough, but really, body building and strength training was something he could do over time. He explained the way it worked, how his power 'grew' with him. Using 5% a few years ago paled in comparison, strength and power wise, to using 5% now.

Having an exponential Quirk, his physiology and base abilities determine how much the actual base of the equation is - him being a weak noodle would still be extremely strong exponentially, but he'd be thousands to millions of times stronger than that were he to adopt a physiology akin to All Might's and use the same level of power. The hero seemed to have diamonds in his eyes as he explained this.

"I can handle roughly 37% without fracturing my bones right now and only 2.4% safely on my brain to not have any ill effects. My goal for the next year is to reach 42% and 3% accordingly, and at U.A. I should get to about 50% strength wise in my first year. I believe that my second and third years would get me much further, to about 90%, since I'll be able to safely strengthen my muscles without hurting myself."

The hero nodded. **"You already know where you'll be and when. Truly, my boy, you're brilliant. You'll be a great hero one day, and - oh, listen to this! The reason why I've come to this city is actually due to my plan to start teaching at U.A. next year! AHAHAHAHAHA!" **He burst into laughter after revealing that secret to the boy, enjoying the sudden excitement that appeared in the boy's eyes. He hadn't heard ANYTHING about this on the news, and it was coming from the man himself! He would know long before anybody else would! His day was just getting better and better!

Things continued on at a much more casual pace after this, the hero asking what his name was and then wishing him luck at school and with his Quirk training. Likewise, the boy wished the hero luck with his hero work, and that he could blow any villain away with just a punch!

Little did either know, the dying flame would soon be reignited by the new, raging inferno before starting one of its own.

* * *

_'that kid….' _A tall, buff blond haired man walked down the street, wearing a white tank top a few sizes too large, and green baggy cargo pants as well. In his hand sat a bottle of green sludge, an eye lazily bobbing about within.

His name was Toshinori Yagi, a man you'd simply assume to be an extreme bodybuilder with a certain likeness towards the number one hero in the nation, All Might. He had two long strips of hair seemingly in the exact opposite fashion of the hero in question. In fact, he was almost entirely the same - his eyes were the same brilliant and piercing light-blue and his face almost exactly alike, his physique near identical save for the lack of about thirty three or four kilograms of weight he was missing in pure muscle, or the four inch height difference.

Anybody who laid eyes upon him would believe it was all might until they got a little closer, and then believe him to be an avid fan doing an excellent job of mimicking the hero. He enjoyed it, really, walking around like this without being swarmed by people or receiving sideways glances from passerbys.

He absentmindedly walked towards the closest police station, silent in his gait. But, he was thinking quite a lot right now. About the boy. About his Quirk. About how much it reminded him of One For All. How it was an exponential Quirk just like it, but for potentially different reasons. It was a unique Quirk, different from the boys' parents' own. He was right about physiology - he could be immeasurably strong even with a twig-like body with a quirk like that, but his base is what determines how much you're getting out of the effect. He knew it was like that for One For All. Losing thirty kilograms made him pale in comparison to what he was before he was injured. He had to use more of his total limit in order to pull the same punches as before. His hundred now would be about eighty five back then.

Perhaps they had the same Quirk? Is it possible for a mutated stockpiling Quirk to be developed in another person and share the same abilities as the other, somehow connected to it? What if… he just couldn't fathom the possibility of it. But if what that boy said was true, and he had a good feeling that it was, that everything was, then it was remarkably similar and _just _as powerful, if not more so, than his was in his prime. The boy also knows already that, while he could get extremely powerful, he should wait until his late teens until truly developing it.

He had done much the same. Get given a Quirk like One For All in your last year of High School, when you're already buff and able to handle it. He could use all of its power right away. The boy, though? He's had his power his entire life, probably broke plenty of bones and knows the limitation of his… wait, he could use his Quirk on his brain? Could… could he, as well?

That was something he'd try later. Based on what the boy said, he should start small, or risk seriously hurting himself. He wondered, since he was Quirkless, and it only affected his physical capabilities… could he use it on his metabolism or other bodily functions? Could he use it on his organs? He just didn't know. But he'd find out.

The boy was humble and already knew that the world of heroes was dangerous. He acknowledged his own strength and capability but claims to know that he couldn't just use his power recklessly. He may be strong, but control and finesse has been his primary goal. That's what he'd said. All of his training so far has been mostly on that. Control and finesse. It was brilliant.

Though, what would happen if the boy had One For All? Would that 'ocean of power' he claims to have just… grow? Or would there be two different pools for him? Even if he were as strong in a physical sense as Toshinori, would he explode from just using a sliver of the power he'd have? What would happen if he used his full strength? He did not know, and probably never would. He already planned on searching for the boy's address, or have Naomasa find it and look into his background, but if he couldn't? Then he'd just have to wait until he goes to U.A.

Actually, he wanted to pay for the boy's ruined uniform. Those don't cost too much, he could just sign a check and slip it under the door. Yeah, perfect!

* * *

All Might stood atop a tall building, looking out towards a sunset. A beach sat below, its sands so pure it seemed surreal. Last he saw this place it used to be a dumping ground, but here it was, pure as could be. He watched on as people below enjoyed the pristine yellow-white sand and the setting sun, many just about ready to pack up as the sun dipped below the water line. "This place sure is beautiful..." He said wistfully, spotting a familiar green haired kid walking away from the shoreline, three pieces of trash he fished out of the water in hand, heading to a trash can. "Hmm..."

The day ended as the last of the sky turned dark blue, giving way to the stars above.

* * *

_**New introduction and prologue, chapter 1 will be out sometime within the next century. Probably. Really, I managed to fail in writing just 5K words in over a whole month - a month I gave myself to write this and two more chapters in? **_

_**Mind you, I wrote this whole thing in just four hours. I am just extremely lazy. I hope I don't fall back into laziness, I need to get more stuff out and bring my stories back from the dead! To not be 'that guy' people keep reviewing the stories of in hopes of telling me they want me to update them. (Looking at you, "S, Not C.") **_

_**I'm probably going to go around in a carousel, going from BNHA writing up til the team battles, to OPM and rewriting it, and then to my Re:Zero story and back again. **_

_**I don't want to get anybody's hopes up, ESPEICALLY if you're new to me, take note that this story was originally posted on May 31st, 2019, and I only just now rewrote the chapter after a year (or two) of inactivity. I plan on at least keeping something current, and as of right now, since I wrote this here, it's probably going to be this one. So, enjoy my lazy endeavors! See you next time! **_


End file.
